(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter shifting mechanism for center machine and includes longitude and altitude cylinders to change the cutter on the shaft with the cutters in the cutter storage unit.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional center machine includes a cutter storage unit which basically is a disk with which a plurality of cutters are engaged. The disk is driven by a motor so that a pick-up mechanism is able to pick the cutter at a certain position. If the number of the cutters is significant and cutter storage unit occupies a huge space and a powerful motor is needed to drive the disk. If any one of the cutters is damaged or stocked, the whole cutter storage unit has to stop and this might slow down the procedures of machining to objects.
The present invention intends to provide a cutter shifting mechanism for center machine and is able to shift the cutter on the shaft with the cutters in cutter storage unit.